Intoxicated
by justamazing10
Summary: "What?" Emily asked titling her head. "Nothing, it's just that we've spent the last three hours in this room having sex and now you want to take me on a proper date." Alison explained grinning. Emison fic Alison/Emily
1. Chapter 1

"So what's the plan?" Alison asked casually dropping down on the bed.

"_We_" Emily said emphasizing the word "are having a date."

Alison laughed and shook her head lightly, amused by her girlfriend's words.

"What?" Emily asked titling her head.

"Nothing, it's just that we've spent the last three hours in this room having sex and now you want to take me on a proper date." Alison explained grinning.

"First of all" the brunette said while she tried to avoid looking at her girlfriend, who had just come out of the bathroom and was still actually naked. "We _didn't_ have sex. We made _love_." Emily said now looking at the blonde in the eye and smirking. "Second of all, yeah, I want to take you on a proper date for once. Everything we've done in the past days has been being under  
>covers and moaning into each other's mouth."<p>

"And where's the problem in that?" Alison pouted.

"Oh come on Ali, just let me do this. Wouldn't it be nice to be on a real date?" Emily asked almost pleading. "Besides, it feels like we have already started it. Only backwards." Emily said grinning referring to their lovemaking session.

Alison suddenly got up from bed and stoop in front of Emily, eyeing her furiously and dangerously.

"What do you mean "backwards"?" She asked firmly. "Don't you fucking try to tell me I won't be getting four orgasms minimum once we get back here from our date."

Emily laughed at her girlfriend's antics but soon her laughter died inside her  
>throat once she saw the Alison wasn't actually kidding when she said she wanted to orgasm at least four times that night.<br>They remained silent for a couple of seconds, neither of them wanting to be the first one to talk. Emily was trying to find a decent answer to give to Alison, and Alison herself was waiting for Emily to agree on her condition.

"So...?" Alison said impatiently. "Do we have a deal?"

"We do" Emily responded smiling mischievously. "Now go and get showered, you smell like vaginal fluids." She said teasingly.

Alison's face after hearing that was priceless. Her mouth fell open and her body stood frozen.

"You did not just say that."

"Oh, but I'm afraid I did." Emily smiled triumphal.

Alison frowned lightly but soon her gesture was replaced with a smirk as she leaned closer to Emily's ear.

"Okay. You win this time, mermaid. But, just so you know, my vagina was _aaaall_ over you a few moments ago, so you might want to shower as well. You smell like pussy."

Emily sighed dramatically as Alison pulled away slowly until she was face to face with the brunette.

"If I do smell like that, you might not want to repeat it later when we get home after our date. You know" she said before she pushed Alison aside and stood up "so you won't have to sleep next to a girl all sweaty and smelling like _vaginal_ _fluids_" Emily said emphasizing her last words. Then, without another word, she disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. This action didn't go unnoticed by the blonde, who took that as a signal and practically ran towards Emily. She wanted to have her hands and tongue all over Emily's body again and she couldn't wait any longer. The thought of the brunette being just next door all naked with little drops of water sliding down her glorious body made Alison's head go dizzy and her body started to warm up. As she reached the shower, she saw Emily already waiting for her all wet and beautiful. It literally took Alison's breath away. Once her body was able to move again, she jumped in the shower with Emily who welcomed her with a mischievous smirk.

"Well hello there beautiful" Emily greeted her smiling. "I was starting to  
>think you wouldn't get the hint." She said before winking seductively.<p>

"Are you kidding me?" Alison laughed sarcastically. "I always get your hints when it comes down to se... lovemaking." She corrected herself.

Emily nodded slowly and took a step forward, so their breasts were touching slightly.

"So..." Emily started to say while running a finger up and down Alison's stomach. "Are we going to talk or are you going to kiss me?"

Alison didn't waste any other second as she closed the small distance between their lips and kissed her hungrily; showing her how much she wanted her.  
>Emily responded by moaning loudly into Alison's mouth and pressing her<br>body harder against the blonde's. She also stepped forward, making Alison step backwards until she hit the cold wall of the shower. That made Alison whimper and cry out Emily's name, letting her know she needed her more than ever. Emily smiled into the kiss and grabbed Alison's wrists, pulling them up Alison's head. Then, she pulled away and started her assault on Alison's neck, biting and licking softly, always being careful of not leaving a mark. Alison's moans started to fill the air and Emily pulled away slightly, watching Alison's face. She was in pure ecstasy and Emily totally loved the feeling of being the one in complete charge.

She continued then to kiss Alison's neck until she was sure the blonde was completely lost in her caresses. Suddenly, Emily's lips pulled away abruptly and so did their hands, making Alison's eyes to snap open in a "what the fuck" expression. But it was too late when Alison realized what was  
>happening. Emily was already out of the shower and almost at the door frame, smirking mischievously. Alison was ready to yell at Emily and run to her, but the brunette stepped outside the bathroom and closed the door, pulling a chair against it and making it impossible for Alison to come out.<p>

"What the fuck Emily Fields?!" Alison screamed after punching the door.

"I told you" Emily said leaning against the door. "You have to shower before we go on our date. I can't take you anywhere smelling like pussy, you know. Besides, I already gave you two orgasms earlier, I won't satisfy you now, you insatiable beast." Emily laughed quite louder than she first intended.

"Ugh" Alison groaned. "You suck."

"No. I _sucked_. Past tense." Emily corrected. "And what I _sucked_ were your breasts, remember? Oh well, you probably don't since I made you come so hard you hit your head against the wall."

Alison groaned much louder and next thing Emily heard was the water coming out of the shower. She smiled triumphal and made her way back to her closet to decide what she was going to wear on their date. And, oh well, she was going to pick Alison's outfit too. She knew she would have to pay for everything later but right now she didn't mind because she was really enjoying being in control.

Or at least, that's what she thought. Because one thing Alison DiLaurentis was good at, was revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Alison came out of the shower, Emily showed her the outfit she had picked and Alison decided not to argue with Emily about it, so she just nodded and slipped into the clothes.

While the blonde was dressing, Emily slid to shower, not without making sure the latch was switched on previously.

Taking advantage of Emily's position, Alison shot a quick glance at Emily's outfit and underwear and decided to make a light chance. A smirk soon appearing and making its place on Alison's face. She threw away Emily's black panties and replaced them with some she had bought a few days ago, hoping Emily wouldn't notice the difference until she had them on.

Soon enough, the blonde heard Emily's footsteps and quickly ran to her makeup stall, pretending she had been there for quite a long time. She started to stir trough her makeup stuff until she found what she was looking for. Emily looked her close from behind but didn't say a word, guessing her girlfriend would be still upset.

Once Emily was fully dressed she quickly did her makeup and hair and walked to stand behind Alison, who was still applying the last touches on her makeup.

''Oh, look at you all dressed up and gorgeous!'' Emily said.

Alison didn't answer though. Instead, she shot Emily a quick glare through the mirror and it was enough to make the brunette almost regret what she did earlier. _Almost_.

''Oh, come on. You can't be mad at me forever.'' Emily said grabbing Alison by her waist.

''Wanna bet on it?'' Came Alison's harsh reply.

Deep down Emily knew Alison wasn't as mad as she pretended, but she couldn't help to feel a little bit guilty. It was her fault, after all.

''Hey, I already promised I would give you four orgasms once we get back, didn't I?'' The brunette said seductively leaning closer to Alison's ear.

Alison turned around in one swift move and eyed Emily carefully.

''That was before your little sick game on the shower. Now I want six.''

Emily laughed out loud before she realized Alison wasn't joining her. She didn't even crack a little smile.

''You can't be fucking serious?!'' Emily asked almost choking.

''Do I look like I'm kidding?''

Emily's face went pale. _Six_?! Those were too freaking much! She didn't know if she would have enough strength to handle that. But, on the other hand, she didn't want to disappoint Alison…again, I mean. But she couldn't understand how a person could be so insatiable when it came to sex. Emily knew Alison loved her so much and they had been living together for a couple of months now so Emily knew exactly what Alison meant with every look, every word and every move. She knew exactly every single one of Alison's corporal expressions. But she never could and never will understand how sex thirsty her girlfriend could be sometimes. She never seemed to have enough and it both thrilled and scared Emily. On one hand, it made her happy knowing that no matter how many times they had had sex, Alison still wanted Emily in that way; but on the other hand, it scared her that maybe she wasn't able to give Alison what she wanted and that's why _maybe_ she felt sexually frustrated.

''Okay Ali'' Emily said sighing. ''Six it's fine.''

Emily's response took Alison a little bit aback; she wasn't expecting Emily to agree to that. Or, at least, not to agree that easily. But she wasn't going to protest either if she could have it her way. Besides, she didn't care if she couldn't have her six orgasms tonight; watching Emily took her revenge would be enough to make her satisfied and to show the brunette a valuable lesson too.

''Are you really _that_ mad at me?'' Emily asked a little bit worried now while she was driving to the Grille.

Truth to be told, the car journey so far had been quite awful since every time Emily tried to make conversation was quickly cut off by some of Alison's retorts. Actually, the blonde wasn't mad anymore at Emily, but she wanted to make her point on the situation. She wanted Emily to know she wasn't able to mess with her like that. Alison was _the_ teaser, not the teased.

''Ali, seriously.'' Emily pleaded taking her eyes off the road for one split second to look at the blonde, who was leaning on her hand and looking outside the car window.

''It's okay, Em.'' Alison said giving Emily a warm smile.

Well, anybody who didn't know Alison any better would have thought it was an actual warm smile, but Emily could read Alison like a book and she knew that was her signature Alison DiLaurentis smile, and that meant she had something big going on. That was the smile Alison made when she was about to take somebody down. And there was no way Emily would be able to stop it, even if she tried her hardest, so she just sighed and played along, pretending not to know she knew she was about to go down.

''You can't just be quiet all night.'' Emily urged to say once they sat down on their table.

''I'm sorry, Em. I guess I overreacted a little bit.'' Alison said reaching Emily's hand and squeezing it gently.

Emily nodded her head and smiled at Alison, who returned the gesture sincerely this time.

''Hi, my name's Justin and I'll be your waiter tonight. Do you girls know what you want to eat?'' A young and handsome waiter asked once he approached their table.

''Um, yeah.'' Emily answered kindly while the boy took out a notebook and a pen from his apron.

Alison quickly reached for her purse and a creepy smile reached her lips once she found what she was looking for.

''So, what will it be?'' Justin asked.

''I'll have a lasa...aaah!'' Emily squirmed in her seat.

''Are you okay? I can get you an aspirin or something if you aren't feeling okay.'' Justin asked worried. He was really a nice guy.

Alison tried to hide the smile on her face with the menu as she settled her purse down again and put the object she had just taken out on her lap.

''No, don't bother. I'm okay. It was just a cramp or something. Nothing to worry about.'' Emily reassured the boy.

''Oh, okay.''

''A lasagna and a coke for me, please.'' Emily ordered.

''The same for me, please.'' Alison said putting the menu down and smiling widely at the two of them.

Justin nodded his head and disappeared to get their orders. Once he was completely out of sight, Emily turned to face Alison, who was smiling bigger than she had any time before.

''What is this?!'' She yelled-whispered.

''My little revenge.''

''Fuck Alison. I can't believe you did this to me.''

''Oh come on.'' Alison said playfully. ''Don't act like you're not enjoying it.''

''I'm not!'' Emily answered leaning closer to Alison and gripping her arm.

Alison didn't say anything else though; she just kept that smile on. Soon enough, Justin was back with their drinks and they both thanked him.

''For a great night!'' Alison cheered lifting her glass.

Emily was slightly annoyed but cheered with the blonde anyway. When they both started to drink, Emily almost spit it all on Alison's face, thanks to Alison's idea of increasing the power of the vibrating panties Emily was wearing.

''Alison, I swear to God if you don't stop that damn thing…'' Emily started to threat while gripping harder Alison's arm.

''Oh, but you know I like to see you coming.'' Alison smirked mischievously.

Emily's face went pale and the blonde could see the fear on Emily's eyes. She just chuckled and leaned backwards, resting her whole back on the chair and using Emily's distraction to take her arm away. Two minutes later and it would be shedding blood. Once she had her arm free, she increased the power even more and Emily's eyes shut closed. Alison could see her girlfriend squirming in the chair and shaking lightly. She knew her girlfriend was almost on the edge.

''Come for me, Em.'' Alison said seductively leaning closer and drawing absent patterns on Emily's arm.

Emily's breath hitched and she was about to release when she saw Justin approaching them again. Alison noticed it too and turned the panties on a higher level.

''Here are your lasagnas, girls.'' He said unknowingly placing their orders in from of them.

Emily was trying her best to hold back her moans and her need to come right there and then as she clenched her hands really hard to the tablecloths. Justin was about to leave but Alison thought it would be funny to hold him back for a little bit longer.

''So Justin'' the blonde said to attract his attention. ''How come I never saw you before working here?''

''Oh, that's because it's my first week here. I just moved here a couple of weeks ago and that's the best job I could find.'' He explained kindly.

''But you look way too young.'' Alison pointed. ''I mean, don't get me wrong. I just mean that you look not older than twenty.''

''I'm nineteen and it's a partial job.'' Justin laughed. ''I'm studying at Hollis, actually. But I work here on my free time to earn some money for a new car.''

''Oh, that's nice.'' Alison smiled warmly. She then saw Emily from the corner of her eye and she realized her girlfriend would explode soon if Justin didn't leave soon.

''Are you sure your friend over here is okay? She looks kind of out of herself.'' He said watching Emily.

''She's actually my girlfriend.'' Alison corrected. ''But yeah, she's fine. Just a little bit tired and shy.''

''Oh, okay.'' Justin said. ''I'll be over there. Call me if you need anything else.''

''We will.'' Alison said kindly.

In no seconds, he was out of sight and Emily let out a really loud and long breath as her body shook uncontrollably.

Then she looked at Alison, who was smiling triumphal and begged her to turn it off, but the blonde was having too much fun to turn it off now.

''I want six orgasms one we got home. The least I can do is giving you the same amount.'' She smirked.

''You're going to be the death of me.'' Emily groaned while her body started to tense up again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't pretend like you're not loving it" Alison said raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"I'd love it if we were home. _Alone_." Emily said glaring at her girlfriend dangerously.

Alison just chuckled and took a bite of her lasagna. She was enjoying this so _damn_ much. She got to see her little mermaid coming undone over and over again and she knew, in some sort of way, she was the cause of it.

"Ali." Emily said closing her eyes and grabbing the tablecloths again.

"Again? This soon?" Alison said laughing.

"Shut. Up." Emily said trying to keep her voice as steady as she could.

Alison smiled softly and took another bite while she watched Emily getting closer and closer. This time, Emily couldn't contain the moan that escaped her lips.

"I bet you would be mad at me if I turn it off right now." Alison smirked and leaned forward. "Especially now that you're so close." She said seductively while giving a soft but long kiss to Emily.

Once she tried to pull away, Emily reached the back of Alison's neck and kept her on place, deepening the kiss and sliding her tongue into the blonde's mouth. This move made Alison gasp in surprise. She wasn't expecting _such_ a bold move from the brunette like that and, considering they were _very_ in public, she almost hadn't time enough to process what was happening and to return the gesture. Soon, though, Alison cupped Emily's cheeks and kissed her passionately, not caring if anybody saw them. All of a sudden, Emily's lips started to shake against the blonde's and Alison knew what was coming next, so she pressed even harder against the brunette.

Two seconds later, Emily's loud moan was muted by Alison's mouth and tongue and the brunette could swear it was one of the best orgasms she had ever had.

Once they pulled away, Alison was smiling big and proudly at Emily, who was flustered and panting from all the exercise.

"Now tell me you didn't enjoy it" Alison said playfully.

Emily just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Okay, now that we've both had our fun, could you please turn it off?" Emily begged.

"But I want to see you coming again" Alison pouted adorably.

Emily looked from side to side, checking nobody was close enough to hear them, before she leaned forward and whispered on Alison's ear.

"If you're enjoying this that much, maybe we should go to the bathroom and change our underwears. But I warn you: right now, I could fill a whole swimming pool just by all the fluids I have down there, so, if you don't want to drown right here, I suggest you turn this thing off."

Alison breath hitched considerably and her heart started to pound really fast. She was getting more and more turned on as Emily kept talking.  
>This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the brunette, who took that as a hint and smiled mischievously. She grabbed her fork and started to eat her lasagna, taking the fork out of her mouth really slow. Her eyes never leaving the blonde's, who was almost drooling just by watching her girlfriend. I guess you could say both of them were enjoying dinner a little too much, although in a different way one from each other.<p>

"Enjoying the view?" Emily said smirking.

Alison's throat went dry and she felt her breath hitch and her body warm up.  
>Emily couldn't deny she was starting to enjoy this a little bit. If Alison wanted to play, she <em>definitely<em> would. She leaned forward and started to draw absent patterns on Alison's arm, causing the blonde to close her eyes and let out a heavy breath. Emily's smirk grew wider.

"You know…" Emily said casually after a couple of minutes. "I never really thanked you for your present."

Alison's eyes shut open in surprise as she stared unbelievingly at the brunette. Because tonight, Emily wanted Alison to be the _teased_ instead of the teaser. And now that she got the upper hand, she was so going to use her chance to make her pay for what she did to her.

Suddenly, Emily stood up and started to walk until she reached the back of Alison's chair.

"Where are you going?" Alison pouted.

"Bathroom." Then, Emily leaned down and pressed her lips to Alison's ear. "I want to scream out loud when I come undone for the third time tonight. I'm going to soak every inch of the panties you brought me. Actually I'm kind of starting to enjoy them now. Isn't it hot to know that, even if you're not touching me, you can still make me beg for more?" And with that, she disappeared into the bathroom, leaving an astonished blonde behind.

Alison's mouth could almost hit the floor. She was beyond shocked by her girlfriend's word. Since when was she _that_ bold? And when did she learn to be _that_ seductive? Alison could swear she could come right then and there just by listening to Emily's words. She felt her body burning and she couldn't help herself when she ran to the bathroom chasing for her girlfriend.

"I know you'd follow me. I'm irresistible." Emily said leaning against the sink and smirking.

"Shut up." Alison said running towards her girlfriend and launching at her.

She kissed her passionately and was welcomed with one of Emily's moans. Alison pulled back smirking and was taken aback when Emily grabbed her by her ass and pulled her on the sink. She responded moaning louder and titling her head back while Emily started her kisses assault on her neck.

"Aren't you afraid somebody might catch us?" Alison asked in between groans.

Emily, instead of answering verbally, just grabbed Alison by her wrist and pulled her into one of the stalls. Then she closed the lock door and turned around to her girlfriend.

"Better?" Emily said rising her eyebrow.

Alison smirked and started kissing her little swimmer again. As time went by, they both started to get bolder and soon Alison's dress fell to the floor, leaving her in just her underwear and heels. The blonde was about to take her shoes off when Emily stopped her.

"Don't take them off. You look sexier in heels." She said smirking.

Alison smirked as well and the brunette reached the back of the blonde's thigh and pulled it around her waist. The blonde moaned and Emily took the blonde's bra off. Then she started to massage her breasts while kissing her neck passionately. After a couple of minutes, she moved her lips to Alison's left breast and started to bite and kiss it. The blonde's head fell against the wall behind her and her eyes closed. Once her nipple was hard enough, Emily switched places and started to give the other breast the same treatment. Soon enough, Emily ran a hand down Alison's stomach and left it there, causing a groan of frustration from the blonde. She laughed and shoved her hand into Alison's panties.

"God, you're so wet." Emily moaned.

"Oh, shut up." Alison said in heavy breaths.

Emily chuckled and took them off. Before she could go any further, Alison grabbed Emily's shoulders and turned them around so Emily was the one against the wall. She started to lick and suck Emily's neck and Emily was in pure ecstasy. Her panties were still on so it would only take a couple of minutes of Alison's kisses and the vibrating panties for her to release.

"I'm...I'm almost there." Emily breathed out.

Alison pulled away to look at Emily's face and frowned.

"What? I have barely touched you."

Emily took Alison's hand and pulled it down in between her legs. Once Alison touched the panties, she realized and quickly pulled away. Before Emily could protest, the blonde stripped her girlfriend out of her panties, leaving her dress on place and shoved her hand between Emily's legs once again.

"God, you're so wet." Alison repeated Emily's words from before.

"I've had three orgasms in the last thirty minute, remember? How do you expect me to be?" Alison smiled and proceeded to satisfy her girlfriend, who squirmed once she touched her clit. The blonde reattached their lips together and kissed her girlfriend hungrily as she entered two fingers into her. Emily cried out of pleasure and pressed her body harder against the blonde. Although Emily was still wearing her dress, she could feel Alison's harden nipples against her own and it made her head go dizzy.

"F...fuck." Emily said once she pulled away from Alison's lips to breathe.

In no time, her body started to shake uncontrollably and Alison quickly covered Emily's moans with her own mouth. This was the most powerful orgasm Emily had had so far. Once she recovered from her high, she smirked predatory at Alison and leaned closer to give her a quick peck on the lips. Then, she grabbed the panties from the floor and put them on. Before Alison could say anything Emily leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"You better start to get dressed. Justin is going to wonder where we are."

Then she turned away and started to walk away leaving Alison in complete shock and completely turned on.

"Oh" Emily said just remembering something all of a sudden. She turned to face Alison and smiled. "And in case you're wondering, this is my revenge. Enjoy."

And with that, she disappeared, smirking bigger than ever and leaving the blonde still all naked. The blonde groaned loudly and put the discarded clothes back on, not realizing of a subtle change Emily had made.


	4. Chapter 4 and probably the last one

Once Alison made it back to their table, she was received with a proud Emily, who was smiling widely.

"I hate you." Alison said sitting down.

"You know you don't" Emily said still grinning.

Alison huffed and after saying "whatever" she took a sip of her glass. Soon enough though, she spit it on Emily's face. The brunette whipped it away with a tissue and laughed mischievously. Before the blonde could scream at her, Emily rose her glass and winked.

"For a sweet revenge." Then, she took a large sip.

"I th...thought you already h...had your r…revenge." Alison said stuttering and whimpering.

"You were right though." The brunette teased. She _loved_ being in control. "This is actually pretty fun."

She put the remote on the table and turned it a higher level, causing the blonde to shut her eyes.

"Mmmpff"

"What did you just say sweetie?" Emily assumed Alison's revenge after that would be huge but _right now_, she was enjoying the moment. You know what they say, Carpe diem. "Do you want me to turn it even higher?''

"I'm _so_ going to kill you."

Emily smiled as Alison whimpered and she rose her hand up to call their little friend.

"Hello girls, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Justin." Emily greeted him. He actually seemed a good guy, if Emily could create a good link with him, they would be the perfect pair of pranksters friends. "Can you tell us what you can offer us for dessert?"

"Yes, of course." He replied kindly. "So we have ice cream, you can pick whatever flavor you want; chocolate cake; yogurt; milkshakes and cupcakes."

Emily put her fingers under her chin, pretending to be in deep thought while Alison looked at her like if she was _actually_ going to kill her. The brunette finally noticed the blonde's assassin eyes and shot her a challenging look. In any other case, Alison would take her leader role and make the best of the situation by making a dirty joke about Emily and the desserts or she would try to flirt  
>with Justin to make Emily jealous, but this was <em>definitely<em> not one of those times. She was actually almost on the edge. Her want; no, _need_, of wanting to jump on Emily and making her scream and beg was enough to set her body on fire. Let alone the fact that she was already so turned on from their previous session on the bathroom and the fact that those _damn_ panties were doing their job so _damn_ well.

"Hey, why isn't _Johansson_ talking?" The waiter asked referring to Alison. Emily guessed he said so because of Alison's hair.

"Oh, she wants me to do the talking since it was her who was talking _non-stop_ with you before." Emily explained kindly emphasizing the ''non-stop''.

"Oh okay." Justin answered surprised while eyeing the blonde, who looked as  
>if she was going to explode. And, truth to be told, she felt her walls tightening and her hands clenched the tablecloth really hard. Her face looked flustered and Emily smirked to herself. Alison shot her a death glare and the brunette nodded slightly, so no one but Alison would notice. Then, she asked Justin to come closer to her until she was able to whisper in his ear.<p>

Meanwhile Alison looked suspiciously at her girlfriend, but didn't find quite the energy to say anything. Justin nodded and smirked -even flirtatiously, Alison would say- and disappeared into the kitchen.

Once he was out of sight, Alison released and let out a loud quieted moan. When she finally opened her eyes, she was met by Emily's instant gaze and she felt a rush of heat all over her body. The brunette was eyeing her hungrily and Alison felt herself getting almost on the edge again just by that look. Once the pleasure from the panties started hitting again, Alison titled her head back and let out a heavy sigh. It took her a couple of minutes to remember how to breathe properly but once she did, she shot the brunette a curious look.

"Enjoying it a little too much?" Emily asked teasingly.

Alison snorted and couldn't hide the tiny smile that formed on her lips. Soon though, the pleasure disappeared and she looked at Emily as if she had grown two heads. She wouldn't admit it _openly_ but she was actually quite enjoying the panties and she soon missed the feeling of them vibrating against her clit. It just felt so right and inappropriate at the same time.

"What did you say to Justin?" She asked once she found the energy enough to talk.

"You'll see." The brunette said smirking. She had a surprise planned for the blonde. She thought it was fair to make it up to her after what she did to her in the bathroom and what she was doing right now so she just winked at her and smiled widely. Alison wasn't quite sure if she should feel thrilled or scared. I mean, after every little surprise Emily had given her... she didn't know what to think anymore. Although she couldn't deny she was dying inside to know what the hell the brunette had asked the waiter.

But hey, she was Alison DiLaurentis after all. She got what she wanted all the time and no one was able to keep anything from her. She was determined to get an answer.

"Em..." Alison raised an eyebrow but erased the smile on her face. She was dead serious about that and she wouldn't crack in front of Emily before getting some answers.

"I already told you; you'll see."

Before Alison could protest, Justin arrived and set the bill in front of Emily. Alison reached for her purse but was stopped by Emily's hand. She looked at the brunette and she gave her a reassuring smile, silently telling she was going to pay for both of their dinners.

"Em, you don't have to..."

"But I want to." Emily cut off smiling. "I think I owe you." She said winking.

Alison blushed because Justin was still there and he _shouldn't_ have heard  
>that. She usually didn't feel embarrassed at all when either of them -it was Alison 95% of the time- dropped some dirty comments in front of other people, but this one time, when she was all soaked and wet and felt nothing but a strong desire that needed to be fulfilled really <em>really<em> soon otherwise she would lose her mind, she _did_ feel embarrassed. She was losing control. She was no longer the teaser. She was being the prey; and Emily was a hell of a predator. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice both Justin and Emily looking at her. They looked as if they were expecting an answer from the blonde and she realized she had totally zoned out.

"Sorry, what?" She said blushing deeper. Emily giggled and Justin smiled sweetly at her. Alison kept watching the two of them back and forth and, to  
>be honest, she felt a little bit out of place. Her girlfriend and their waiter had just met and there was already this complicity between them that made it look like they'd known each other for years. Joking one with the other, shooting each other looks and having the certainty to understand the meaning behind it. Alison felt jealous because it had taken <em>years<em> for her to earn that. And, judging by the way Justin watched Emily, she was a little bit scared he would hit on her and she wouldn't have the courage enough to turn him down. Then, she _would_ have to step in and do it herself and that would make it a _thousand_ times worse. They would sure be kicked out of the restaurant and be banned from coming ever again.

"It wasn't a question actually." Emily explained. "I just made you a compliment but you don't seem to have heard it, do you?" Emily chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't." Alison responded sheepishly.

Emily gave her a reassuring smile telling her it was okay and handed Justin the money. Alison quickly looked at the amount of money lying on the little silver plate and felt bad.

"Emily, that was a lot of money. Please let me pay half of it at least." Alison pleaded once Justin had walked away.

"No worries, love."

"No, really. I mean it." Alison said placing her hand on top of Emily's and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Please, let me pay for my half."

"Ali, really. It's okay". Emily reassured her. It wasn't enough though, because  
>Alison pouted and Emily's heart melted because there was no such thing as Alison pouting. That was seriously the most adorable thing on earth, at least according to Emily's judgment. "Okay then, how about this? You keep your money, let me pay for it and as a reward for me, you perform a strip tease for me once we get home?"<p>

"Deal." Alison said smirking.

Emily returned the gesture and Justin appeared once again, carrying a little bag with him. When he made it to their table, he leaned in and whispered something in Emily's ear that made the brunette's eyes to darken and her smile to widen. Then, after Emily's nod he handed her the bag and smiled.

"Have a good night, ladies." He said winking at Emily.

"We will." The brunette answered silently thanking him.

Soon the young waiter was gone and Emily was up already and waiting for Alison to stand up as well. The blonde rolled her eyes and did so. The annoyed look on Alison's face made Emily wonder what had caused that mood change on her girlfriend but instead of asking right away, she decided to wait until they got to the car.

###############

"Hey, will you tell me what's bothering you?" Emily asked concerned once they were inside the car and ready to leave.

"Nothing. Let's just go." Alison refused to look Emily on the face and she just kept staring outside the car window.

''No, seriously.'' Emily insisted. ''What's going on?''

''It's just…'' Alison snorted at mid sentence. ''I mean, Justin was looking at you as if he wanted to do a _hundred_ dirty things to you and he didn't seem to mind the fact that I was right there.'' She said crossing her arms.

Emily smiled sweetly at her and reached for her chin, grabbing it and making Alison turn her head in her direction. The blonde didn't resist much and, once their eyes met, she saw the lovingness in Emily's eyes and her anger disappeared.

''I only have eyes for you, and deep down you know that. You are the only person I love, the only one who I'd like to spend the rest of my life with, the only one who can make me smile whenever I get mad at something, the only one who is able to make my day brighter, because that's what you do. I have a problem, and it only takes one of your smiles to make me forget it. You are the love of my life; you've _always_ been.'' She said sweetly at her. Alison's heart was melting inside her chest and the grin on her face was the biggest Emily had ever seen. ''Besides, I'm only into girls, I would _never_ like a boy in _that_ way.''

Then, Emily leaned closer until their lips were an inch away and she saw Alison already closing her eyes. Before kissing her though, she whispered:

Then, Emily leaned closer until their lips were an inch away and she saw Alison already closing her eyes. Before kissing her though, she whispered:

''And, for the record, you are the only girl I'd be ever into. I guess you could say I'm Alisexual.''

She kissed her passionately and every worry Alison had, quickly went away. Alison slipped her tongue into Emily's mouth and was received by one of Emily's moans. Alison reached for Emily's neck and put her hand around it.

''Hey, save something for tonight.'' Emily said smirking once they pulled away. ''I should as well remind you that you have a strip tease to perform.''

''Oh, and I will.'' Alison said winking.


End file.
